spartanunscfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine-B320
|current status=Deceased (KIA) |gender= Female |height=205.7 centimetres (6 ft 9.0 in) |hair= Black |eyes= Blue |voiced=Alona TalHalo: Reach - Credits |cyber= Prosthetic right arm |affiliation= *UNSC Navy **Special Warfare Group Three |rank=Lieutenant Commander |specialty= Intelligence |weapon= Magnum |battles= *Battle of Fumirole *Fall of Reach |class= SPARTAN-III Beta Company }} Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320,[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24525 Bungie.net: Halo: Reach Project Page - Kat's profile] commonly known as Kat, was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three.[[Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer|'Halo: Reach': Video Games Awards Trailer]] She fought as a part of Noble Team under the call sign Noble Two during the Fall of Reach in 2552. Biography Childhood and early career Born in Monastir, New Harmony in 2530, she was conscripted as part of Beta Company early on. She would later be taken out of Beta Company by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez after Operation: CARTWHEEL, and shortly before Operation: TORPEDO would commence.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040 Bungie.net: Halo: Reach Project Page - Personnel] Some time later she would be assigned to the newly formed Noble Team. Kat, along with Carter-A259, is one of only two survivors from the original Noble Team. As a result, she shares a close bond with Carter. She is Noble Team's second-in-command, and described as being fiercely loyal to Carter and the rest of the team. Battle of Fumirole On April 22, 2552, Kat put together an operation to destroy a maintaining position above a city. The operation was successful, but cost Thom-A293 his life, and Kat her right arm, which has since been replaced by a robotic prosthetic.[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer: February 2010 issue] Kat clearly has no problem working with her prosthetic arm, as she moves it just as naturally as her previous biological one, even continuing to hold her M6G pistol in her dominant right hand. Both Carter-A259 and Kat took responsibility for the death of Thom, unable to admit that the death of the SPARTAN had been his own fault. Thom's place in Noble Team would be filled by SPARTAN-B312 a few months later, just prior to the Fall of Reach. Fall of Reach The Spartans of Noble Team participated in an operation to investigate a communications blackout at the Visegrád Relay, a mission which led to the first confrontation with Covenant forces on Reach.Halo: Reach, campaign level Winter Contingency During the operation, Kat recovered a data module containing Laszlo Sorvad's "latchkey discovery" from the Relay's console and revealed that the Covenant had successfully deployed their forces on Reach. The discovery led the team to Sword Base, currently under siege by Covenant forces and their corvette.Halo: Reach, campaign level ONI: Sword Base Kat and Noble Six engaged the Covenant forces on foot and repelled them off the site and the airbase. Intelligence gathered from Noble Six and Jun-A266's reconnaissance mission lead to a large-scale UNSC assault on a Covenant-occupied site.Halo: Reach, campaign level Tip of the Spear Kat and Noble Six engaged Covenant forces on the groundside while other members of Noble Team provided aerial support. Noble Six assisted Kat in reconnaissance of the Covenant-occupied site, destroying multiple aerial defenses and unveiling a large Covenant installation code-named Spire One. The destruction of the by a , after the Battle of Viery prompted Carter and Kat to reassess the situation. Recognizing the presence of the Supercarrier as a large threat, Kat suggested to Noble Team to reconfigure a slipspace engine into a makeshift slipspace bomb, which would destroy the supercarrier immediately. Carter, along with Kat, Jorge-052 and SPARTAN-B312, helped UNSC ground forces repel Covenant invaders from a UNSC base, which housed the Sabre Program Launch/Research Range. Noble Team was separated from this point, with Jorge and Noble Six participating in Operation: UPPER CUT while the rest focused on groundside operations.Halo: Reach, campaign level Long Night of Solace At some point during the Fall of Reach, Kat and the remaining members of Noble Team assisted the UNSC in repelling the Covenant from civilian population centres. They reunited with Noble Six in New Alexandria and helped in the neutralization of Covenant communication jammers and the evacuation of ONI personnel. Soon, Noble Team was hailed by its supervisor, Colonel Urban Holland, and was ordered to destroy 'Sword Base'. The team was forced to enter a radiation bunker to shield them from the Covenant's glassing of New Alexandria. As Noble Team exited the elevator and ran towards the bunker, a Sangheili Field Marshal in a Phantom overhead, shot her in the back of the head with a needle rifle, killing her instantly.Halo: Reach, campaign level New Alexandria Traits and personality Halo: Reach Catherine was described as an inspired tactician and an exemplary combatant, but also a brilliant cryptanalyst and a hacker; allegedly, there has not been a system yet that she had been unable to crack. According to Colonel Urban Holland, she had a habit of occasionally investigating classified Intel more than her superiors would have liked her to. Her ability to acquire and digest information has been described as "supernatural"; more than once, she had been able to read a situation, working with information many others would find overly limited. Like Carter, Kat blamed herself for Thom-A293's death while it was apparent that neither was responsible; according to Colonel Urban Holland, Thom died because when he went into the (that Kat was originally supposed to destroy before being injured) by himself rather than waiting for backup, although Holland was technically incorrect in that case as the SPARTAN had no choice at that time due to the limited amount of time left before the MFDD detonated. Equipment Kat's preferred weapon is the M6G Magnum Sidearm as she is seen using it in most cutscenes in the game as well as the trailer Deliver Hope. However, she sometimes uses the MA37 Assault Rifle. Kat wears Mark V armor and an AA helmet. Her helmet has an attachment that appears to be the FC-I, albeit without the UA Attachment. The rest of her armor consists of the default chest piece (with a prosthetic right arm), the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/FJ/PARA variant shoulders, and the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/(G) variant knee pads. Trivia *Kat's voice is available for use in Halo: Reach's firefight.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDBy-Dn1_J0&feature=channel Halo: Reach: "Rocketfight" gameplay video][http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAHyOWATbVM&feature=channel Halo: Reach: "Dropshield" gameplay video] *Kat and Jun-A266 speak with Slavic accents and share the same homeworld. *Kat will make comments if Noble Six kills Marines saying she now understands why there was black ink covering much of Noble Six's file. *As shown in an early production note, Kat was originally intended to have been born in 2529, and was supposed to have been conscripted as a part of Alpha Company. In this version, she and Carter were the last remaining members of a SPARTAN-III team known as "Blue Team" (not to be confused with the SPARTAN-II unit). This is also apparent by the similar coloration of their armors in early concept art.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aOb6Nn8egA YouTube: PAX 2010: Bungie Halo: Reach Panel (Part 2)] *In the Halo: Reach Legendary Commentary, Bungie stated there was an originally going to be a level in between New Alexandria and The Package, in which the player had to navigate a Scarab through the ruins of New Alexandria. It is possible that in the original script, Kat was supposed to die in this level. *Like many NPC’s Kat will make comments if the player stares at her for an extended period, like talking about how her prosthetic is powerful enough to punch though a Spartan's visor or just telling the player to stare away since she's used to it. *The armor of all six members of Noble Team are available for purchase on the Xbox Live Avatar Marketplace. Kat's is available for male avatars as well as females, but lacks her prosthetic arm. *Kat's helmet is available as an Avatar Award and is obtained by earning an Avenger medal in matchmaking. *Kat's prosthetic arm becomes available after the purchase of Collar/Breacher R armor (which is available at Lt. Colonel rank) for 75,000 cR, as well as the Assault/Sapper R chest (available at General for 250,000 cR) and the HP/Parafoil R chest (Available at Brigadier for 175,000 cR). *According to the Halo: Reach Legendary Edition developer commentary, Kat was originally supposed to laugh when the player killed Moa, due to her reactions towards alien species but was cut due to real-life animal cruelty. *Kat's nickname and repeated hacking of secure and highly classified information may be a pun on the saying "curiousity killed the cat." Another possible pun/reference towards the saying is when Kat is killed by sniper fire while inquiring why Colonel Holland had made the destruction of Sword Base a Priority One order for Noble Team. *Kat and Jorge are the only Spartans on Noble Team without combat knives. *You must be a Brigadier to replicate her armor as closely as possible (HP/Parafoil R is required), though it is not currently possible to obtain her Default R chest and Air Assault/FC-I (minus metal visor) helmet. *During the Halo: Reach developer commentary, Martin O'Donnell comments, "There was some sort of relationship between Carter and Kat at some point." The nature of this relationship is currently unknown. *Kat is the only member of Noble Team to die without killing at least several enemies. Jorge died while destroying an SDV-class heavy corvette and a CSO-class supercarrier, Carter died while destroying a Scarab, Emile died while killing two Zealots, and Six died while killing at least seven Sangheili. *If a player were to recreate Catherine-B320's concept art armor, they would need Air Assault helmet, FJ/PARA left shoulder, FJ/PARA right shoulder, Collar/Breacher or Collar/Breacher ® chest piece, Default knee guards, Silver visor, and Cyan as Primary color and Steel as Secondary color. *It is stated in the Halo: Reach manual that the armor ability Sprint was originally designed by B-320, a.k.a Kat. *Kat is a playable character in Gears 5 Gallery Appearances *''Deliver Hope'' *''Halo: Reach'' Sources de:Kat-320 es:Catherine-B320 ru:Кэтрин-Б320